User talk:Kasumi12346
Archive Per Done Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:10, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Don't alter canon details and you'll be fine Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:53, August 7, 2016 (UTC) My bad lol, i swear I remember you asking permission to add some canon magics to it. Alright go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:07, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo, dunno' if you've been online but...I'm quite tired of apologizing really, so I'm really sorry for how I've treated you. I'm on Tests' week...and they really are important for me, so I'll only post tomorrow or saturday. Thanks for your patience really...if you even have any yet. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 22:58, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Hope so, I'll take your word. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC) There, is it fine? Posted! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, no rush for posting. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:52, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, fireballs shaped as fists. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:47, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. How did she do it though? I mean...you didn't say anything other than "it wouldn't freeze, but transform into ice". Since this is a...RP to "train" you, I'd suggest always checking for certain processes you want might to describe. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 03:58, August 26, 2016 (UTC) It's a test but...simulating a real RP right now...I won't accept the explanation, it's vague, you're literally throwing it in someone else's shoulders, you're not describing what she did with her MAGIC. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 12:15, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Also, I read it there but (Though the way you put it there also doesn't show the full process), you have to describe it on the RP (What counts is what's in there. Not saying you can put things you can't do though. I'm specifying you have to describe it on the page)...I don't advice putting it that simple in an RP. While we don't have to incorporate science as this is magic, it'd be good if you described complex processes like these. If it bothers you though, I can just shrug it off, just remember it for future reference. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 13:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Oh okay. I understand. i think? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 05:57, September 1, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Oohh!! That is what i was going for. Since Jack Blackflare's family are the only ones who know Night Blaze Magic. So that means that since it is found in one family, it is bloodline magic. Did i get that right? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 13:50, September 1, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Go for it, she's your character now, wave your magic on herlol Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 13:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Humble Posted. Great Achlus (talk) 21:39, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Back to you. Great Achlus (talk) 21:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Tis yours. Great Achlus (talk) 05:43, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Grimm Reaper things Hey there, Sumi-chin, it's Copy. I wonder, if I can create a style of your Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. Thanks and I'm waiting for your answer, have a nice time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:23, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Yey, thanks again. If ya need some help with smth - you're welcome any time. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 22:28, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Magic is the same thing as Dragon Slayer Magic, there's literally no differences so if it works for what was there previously it'd work for something else. Or just make it something else except that stupid thing I made, so Ryuujin Magic is okay but change the mechanics so it's not the exact same as a Dragon Magic. This is why I was hesitant about removing Dragon Magic, because people were using it. Also go ahead with your Shinigami thing, and change your Lightning Spirit Slayer to accommodate to the changes, please. (sorry about the constant revision, I just finally got something that looks good) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:43, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Please use the new version. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Remember, as an excerpt from the big red bold text at the top of the page says, "Additionally, please don't ask me for opinions on your work if it's more than a paragraph, unless you've already talked to me about it before this went into effect, or it has to do with my own work, or unless you can sum it up in a paragraph." This is a magic question but the paragraph stuff still kinda stands, I've never actually looked at the page before this lol. Anyway as long as it fits what I've written on the main article go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) As long as she can't actually use those different slayer magic elements go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:03, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, you can try it. You can create something like, hmm, Reaper Manifestation, which will combine those two things you want to create. Also, you can use Fullbring abilities from Bleach as your basis, and develop some good and fearsome weapon for shinigami. What you think 'bout it? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) This may work too. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Not yet. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 17:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) You can only have two Lost Magics at once unless they're all bunched together like the Chaos Arts. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:44, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Mhm Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:54, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Yup Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:57, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Thanks lol. Anyway, Aether Forge altogether is just aether manipulation in general depending on the skill of the user, but Chaos Arts is aether manipulation and the various subspecies turn the effects into a more useful form. If you want an example just go check Lisette's base description for her chaos arts but then again, I already explained to you since, well, that's what aether forge is. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:17, September 5, 2016 (UTC) There doesn't really need to be one - dragon slayer is learnt from dragons and magic crystals with dragon power in them; a humanoid wouldn't be able to teach them. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Then it'd still be First Generation since they learnt it from a dragon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:55, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Additionally, "and has shown to be drastically superior to Dragon Slayer Magic in every way." please remove this from your Ryuujin thing. It's not really necessary and as far as we know Slayer Magic > any other type of elemental magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:53, September 7, 2016 (UTC) RP Alright, don't worry on rushing. Did you want to finish it when? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 18:20, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, fair enough. Not to rush you, when did you want to finish the fight? They can't be fighting for eternity :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 18:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ruuude, lol, jokes. Maybe in the next two posts or so? They're not wanting to kill each other, so I don't see them using VERY SERIOUS spells or anything. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 19:04, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Yes but what does it do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Too many fire emblem characters, blah. Corrin's great as a fighter tho. So does it take over a dragon or something? If it's gonna take over a dragon, you know how it works - you can't defeat a healthy dragon, it needs to be a corpse, also you can only have one form to transform into per user. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:25, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Welp, anything you think would work, lol. I just hope I helped you on what you wanted...despite the delays. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 00:10, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I've read the article completelly again, yet I haven't noticed large changes. Are you talking about your Death-Make and Soul Forge things or no? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Now I've read it and, well, you've done a nice work, really. Nicely done. Also, if you don't mind, maybe I may help you develop something within their special powers? I mean, like Soul Transcendence, creating some name descriptions and other states or smth else. What ya think? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:02, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If it's my Electro-perception, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:01, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:16, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm working on it and on this one at the same time. BTW, what are thes Reaper Arts? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 19:54, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, of course. And further explanation is a good thing. By the one, who are Shini-Auxiliaries, and having their own code... Quite good. And I wanted to ask ya, did you base SAM on Bleach and Noragami? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:01, September 16, 2016 (UTC) A'right. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:03, September 17, 2016 (UTC) RP II It's like the 128932th time I say it but my bad, I had simulator this weekend and my net was down during great part of it...I couldn't post and yeah, it's obvious you lack interest in the RP at this point. So I'll just try to finish it quickly. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 13:30, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:34, September 19, 2016 (UTC) As long as it doesn't involve them turning into a full fledged god go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:44, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Sure Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:54, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I've unlocked the page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:53, September 22, 2016 (UTC) It'd be best to ask community central, sorry - I'm not really good with technical blubblub. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:05, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Avoid high-level time/space changing/manipulation since lightning's not suited to that stuff, but other than that go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead then. Also it's probably correct Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:54, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:57, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Permission? Can my God Slayer, Yukiko Akiyama, use your Inner God technique? It's a really cool and interesting ability.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 21:20, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I know, I was on a school trip for the past 5 days, doing it soon. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 13:12, September 27, 2016 (UTC) There. Dunno' if it's explicit for you but, Damon not attacking oftenly and complimenting his opponent actually alludes to the fact he wants the opponent to use more, since this is a friendly match. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 13:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Using more doesn't mean extending the fight any further, also why the many messages? Anyway I'm posting soon, yeah, it's only been one post so yeah. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 23:04, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Right, lol, I'm posting soon. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 23:08, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Just one-two (from each of us) more posts should finish it (THE FIGHT) [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 23:09, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but my Enchantment isn't finished yet. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Also, she can't have Water SS if she already has Lightning SS, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:59, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Just make it an alt mode, I haven't decided how to make dual elements yet. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:02, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I don't remember that. I genuinely don't though, can you show me where I said that lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I generally forget stuff after like a month, that's why I encourage people to make stuff I approved as soon as possible. Anyway I'm gonna hafta ask you to hold up with that since that was before I redid the whole page, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:13, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Listen. I deleted Dragon Magic and Demon Slayer Magic because they were made when I didn't really care about quality and they were the same thing as other Slayer Magics - also the latter was made by somebody else and I later obtained it, before Devil Slayer Magic was revealed and after that Demon Slayer had nothing to distinguish it from Hiro's version. Lol there's no way I'd delete this stuff just to spite people, it's because they were terrible articles which contradicted canon or were redundant. Also I generally don't read pages unless it's brought to my attention, if you just said you already had the mode there in the first place I'd just ask you to make the changes later on. Don't worry lol, keep it there and change it later Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Also Spirit Slayer is my page, I'm free to do with it what I want. Same goes for you if you own a page that other people are using, it's your right as owner and/or creator. My writing style was unpolished back when I first inherited it from the previous owner and didn't put much thought into how it'd work or how to differentiate it from the rest of them other than "it kills spirits, also elemental stuff", so after two years or so I went back and redid it until I liked it. Now's pretty good, I figure. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:53, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Actually turns out I did do a Dual-Element Mode for SS, if you're using the Dual-Element Mode thing instead of the dual-element magic you're pretty right, it's more or less the same as the others but with more detail Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:57, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I'll admit this is kinda my fault since I have a genuinely bad memory and ever since some stuff went down when dealing with another user like two months or so ago I've been more serious when answering questions about 'complaints' even when they're jokes since that user did an acrobatic pirouette off the fucking handle when I wasn't taking their complaints about canon characters seriously, thinking it was a joke and I felt kinda bad. Sorry about that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:07, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Remember how we deal with other new users or anons who make the same assumptions but are often worded more dickishly? We usually tell them how fanon works and leave it there. Now, if this new user persists then I'll delete it and give 'em a warning since I'm assuming they haven't read the rules, since that was their first edit here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:28, September 29, 2016 (UTC) I haven't even asked ya 'bout it, tbw xD Anyway, thanks. BTW, I wanted to write to ya because of some reason. I want to ask ya, why you avoid any japanese language utilization within your articles? You have troubles with it or something else? 'Cuz, well, as my first steps within Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, I tried to make some japanese terms, and, well, if you would like them, you can use them to. However, I need to know your reason anyway xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 12:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, no problems at all. So, have it like this: Shinigami Auxiliary Magic(死神の補助魔法, Shinigami no Hojo Mahō) is a form of Lost Magic, which falls under the category of both Caster and Lost Magics, and the one, which is quite similar to infamous Slayer Magic. This magic allows the user to gain the great power and physiology of a long extinct and powerful species known as ; as a result, the one who managed to become a user of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, becomes known as the Grim Reaper ( , Gurimu Rīpā lit. Subjugating Coordinator of Death Essence), the god of death, making them both feared and respected far and wide. Also, for now, I use Tangorin Japanese Dictionary and Google Translate for any tranlsations, as Tangorin gives a wide specter of kanji, their meaning and how they're utilized, while with Translate I simply listen how it is pronounced within the translator, and if it sounds not so good, I correct it. If you want any help with it, I, Per or Alpha may help ya; I really dunno about Per or Alpha because of their life things and etc., I will help anyway :P [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 13:12, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sure, why not? TDS (talk) 16:35, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but Sole's lore is solely mine to write. So, no. 22:33:12 Sun It's better as an alt mode. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:50, October 3, 2016 (UTC) RP X I had posted, let's finish this fight with a bang as you said! If she's really launching a breath attack, Damon is prepared to punch through it with his dual-element punch. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 19:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC) FB Yeah go aheadFbAddict (talk) 17:00, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Shinigami Auxiliry Magic seems pretty good, though it doesn't seem to have much in the way of weakenesses from what I can tell. Granted, that depends entirely on the role they're supposed to play within the story/universe itself. It's definatley an interesting concept, and I like that you took what could have been a generic Slayer Magic expy and made it something that's overall unique. Haven't gotten to Astral yet, but hopefully that should get read soon. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 21:56, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good! ^_^ [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:08, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm not doing your work for you, but I can give a few basic explanations and tips. What exactly do you want her trance to do, anyway? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:44, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:12, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:52, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I'm not giving permission to anyone until it's completely finished. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:23, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, also what does your white art do Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:13, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Remove any mentions to the one magic and go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:35, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I don't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) But yea, go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:42, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with your white art thing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:52, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I mean the magic you just sent me lol, sorry Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:08, October 14, 2016 (UTC) First of all, Red Lightning isn't mine Magic, then yes, use White Lightning if ya want, the last - who is he? xD [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 19:55, October 14, 2016 (UTC) No prob, actually. BTW, maybe you have some ideas for White Lightning? Cuz maybe I would revamp it slightly...[[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:19, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Hm, I see...Quite interesting and, well, logical ideas. I will wait for your answer then. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, I am interested in this Sacred Flame, I should say XD Also, as I gonna add something like White Flames to my Flame DSM, maybe you want me to help you slightly? I remember about the Shinigami things, but, well... It's just me and my blessing happens suddenly, I should say. Well, anyway, need some help with this? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:37, October 14, 2016 (UTC) First - you mean Shinigami thing, right? Second - well, what exact trio you mean? Izanagi/Izanami and someone else or smth like Amaterasu/Tsukuyomi/Susanoo? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:50, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Uh-huh,I got it. Okaaay, so give me some time and I will send ya something special about it, okay? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 20:59, October 14, 2016 (UTC) About Sacred Flame and this deity trio. I have something interesting about it, and if ya will accept it, then you can take it to your article as well. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:02, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Why not? Maybe you can make them as Three Shinigami Auxiliaries, who already became Shinigami themselves? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 21:29, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, what are their powers? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:30, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Both Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:05, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all that. Also, you've got my permission to use Red Lightning, now go ask Yami since we co-own. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC)